


crossing all the lines

by xslytherclawx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, really it's Friends to Friends with Benefits to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Everyone thinks Ginny and Luna are dating, and – well, Ginny isn't totally sure they're wrong.





	crossing all the lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basketofnovas (slashmarks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/gifts).



> Chag sameach, basketofnovas!  
> I really hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> (I took the title from a Hayley Kiyoko song)

It hadn’t been intentional, but she and Harry had broken up, and it was all so very stressful, and Luna had _offered._ Luna was, after all, one of her closest and most trusted friends. She went into it knowing she was bi – and knowing Luna was, too.

It wasn’t some big revelation. In fact, things had been downright awkward at first. Ginny had only done it with Harry a few times, and Luna hadn’t been with anyone. By the time they found their rhythm (and it wasn’t a frequent thing by far), it was nearly the end of term – and then Ginny went into hiding.

After the war, she and Harry didn’t get back together right away. He was off with Ron and Neville, being an Auror; he hadn’t seen any point in returning to Hogwarts to get his N.E.W.T.s when the job had been offered to him outright. Ginny couldn’t really blame him.

She didn’t plan for things to fall back the way they were, but they sort of did on their own accord. She spent a lot more time with Hermione, and a few other people from the D.A. – and also, of course, with Luna. She supposed it was only natural that she found herself in Luna’s bed again after the Halloween feast.

And again. And again. And again.

Until one Saturday, she realised that all of their friends (okay: Neville and Hermione) had fucked off to Merlin knew where and left her and Luna alone at a tiny booth in the Three Broomsticks. It wasn’t until Anthony Goldstein came over, looking very harassed, and said, “Michael made me and Terry and Lisa draw lots to see who had to ask if you were on a date,” that she realised that she and Luna were, in fact, likely on a date.

Luna didn’t look alarmed at all, but before she could say anything, Ginny snapped, “Tell him that he and I broke up over two years ago, and hasn’t he got _Cho_ now, anyway? Who I date – or don’t date – is none of his business.”

Goldstein shrugged. “That’s about what I thought you’d say. And what I told him. Well – cheers.” He walked back to the table his friends were sat at, and Ginny turned back to Luna.

“Honestly, the nerve of _Michael Corner,_ of all people,” she grumbled.

“I don’t mind,” Luna said. “Do you mind if people think we’re dating?”

“No,” Ginny said. “Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous. But I _do_ mind Michael Corner acting like he’s got any fucking right to know who I’m fucking. Michael fucking Corner!”

In one swift movement, Luna leaned across the table and kissed her, and – Ginny didn’t _forget_ what she was angry about, of course not, but – this was nice. Not that they hadn’t kissed before, but that had been in private, and in the context, mostly, of shagging. This was – very much not that.

Luna pulled away, looking quite pleased with herself. “I think Michael’s got a bet set up with some of the other members of the D.A.,” Luna informed her absently. “I overheard some whispers in the common room. He really doesn’t seem to think much about you at all.”

“That had _better_ be all it is,” Ginny said darkly.

“You’re very cute when you’re angry,” Luna said, as if she were remarking on the snow outside.

Ginny huffed, as if she’d been offended, but she knew she couldn’t hide the blush on her cheeks.

* * *

“I think,” Ginny said, flopping dramatically onto Neville’s bed, “that I have a problem.”

Neville looked up from his Charms textbook and arched one eyebrow. “Is this about Luna, or something else?”

“It’s about Luna,” Ginny said.

“What _about_ Luna?” Hermione asked.

She didn’t really want to have this conversation with Hermione, who had, probably, Ginny realised, fucked Ron, and who was, regardless, Ron and Harry’s very best friend (oh, fuck, _Harry_ ). But she couldn’t well say that without admitting there was something going on.

“I’ve heard that half of the D.A. has a betting pool on when the two of you will start dating,” Neville said, saving Ginny from having to explain her more recent _history_ with Luna.

“How d’you know that?” Ginny asked. “ _I_ didn’t know that until Anthony Goldstein, of all people, told us that Michael Corner was trying to work out if we were on a date.”

Neville shrugged. “You lot aren’t my _only_ friends in the D.A.,” he said.

Ginny groaned. “What do I do?”

“It might be passé,” Neville said. “But you could always talk to her about it.”

* * *

Ginny wasn’t _used_ to talking about feelings and all that soft rubbish. She was used to _action,_ but, well – action might get her laid, but it wouldn’t sort out the problem she’d worked herself into. Neville, much as she might not want to admit it, had a point.

She caught Luna after Transfiguration, and they found an abandoned classroom. “We should talk,” Ginny said.

“Oh,” Luna said. “Does this mean you want to break up, or you want to officially be girlfriends?”

Ginny _had_ been trying to work out how to start, and Luna’s words made her stop. “Er… what?”

“It’s rather obvious, is all,” Luna said. “I’d prefer to be girlfriends, personally, if I have any say in the matter. We already have sex quite frequently, and I did enjoy going on a date with you. I think I’d like everything else, too.”

Oh. Well. All right, then. “You want to?”

Luna nodded.

All right. Fuck it. Ginny kissed her. Girlfriends. They could do this. They’d helped to lead a secret student resistance movement while Death Eaters were running the school. They could manage _girlfriends_.

“I’m not going to be the one to tell the rest of the D.A.,” Ginny said. “But yes; I’d love to be your girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've written Ginny, and Linny is just a ship that has so much potential that's just... missed. (I also decided to include Anthony, as the one canon Jewish character in this era, in a scene Because Purim.)


End file.
